


You Could Call It Love

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: AU Gallavich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Dinners, Flirting, I just made a name up for the milkovichs mom, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Ian, Slow Build, ex boyfriends, fake boyfriend, mandy plotting to set the boys up, poorly written smut, possessive mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that stupid redhead walked through his doors life had turned upside down and wrong side out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au without a homophobic Terry (but the man is still a dick), Mickey and Mandy still have a mother, Carl actually has cancer, and Ian isn't bipolar. We'll see how this goes....I figured I'd start it and see what happens. I'll probably end up changing the title, just because I'm not happy with this one, but I needed something quick. I'll add tags as needed.

This is not at all what Mickey had expected when he answered his phone. The last thing he needed was his parents coing to check up on him and his sister Mandy. They were Milkovich's for Christ's sake, they knew how to fucking take care of themselves.

"Yes, we know you two can take care of yourselves, but we'd still like to see you two. And besides we'd like to meet Ethan. Almost two years you two have been going out and we haven't met him once."

"Why not just tell them you two broke up?" Mandy asked, sitting on top of their kitchen counter after Mickey hung up the phone.

"What, so they can another fucking screw up to hang over my head? I don't fucking think so." Mickey ripped the fridge door open harder then he intended to and cringed at the sound of glass clinking around in hte door.

"You know I'm the first one to jump on board and rub all your screw ups in your ugly face," she glanced at him over her beer bottle and continued on, "this one wasn't your fucking fault. Ethan cheated on you, plain and simple."

Mickey pulled his own beer out of the fridge and popped the tab. Leaning against the counter beside his sister he said, "And knowing them they're going to say I did something to cause it."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Mickey! Not everything always has to be your fucking fault," Mandy grumbled as she jumped off from her perch. "If your not going to tell them you and Ethan aren't together then what the fuck _are_ you going to do?"

Running a hand across his face and shook his head. "I've got no fucking clue." He thought for a moment then looked to Mandy. "They've never seen a picture of him, maybe I could find someone to....Christ I don't know."

Mandy's eyes sparkled as she asked, "Were you going to say find some one to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

Mickey closed his eyes annd shrugged. "What else can I do? I highly doubt I can find a gay named Ethan, get him to be my boyfriend, and convince him to meet my parents in three fucking days."

"I think I may know how to slolve all your problems." Mandy threw him a smile that quickly turned into a smirk as she said, "Well one of them anyway."

"Haha. You think you're fucking funny don't you?" he couldn't help the smile that spread over his face and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" Mandy shrieked. "Took me an hour and a half to get this right!" she smacked his arm as she spoke and a scowl formed on her face.

"Why, it's not like it helped at all," Mickey teased her.

He listened to Mandy rant about her hair and forgot about his lack of a boyfriend. In that moment he decided that moving out with his baby sister was the best decison he ever made, and he had no idea just how thankful he'd be about it in the months ahead.

 


	2. Fake Boyfriends And Fancy Ass Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking shit. I'm fucking screwed, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter (technically) of the series, we'll how well this goes, or doesn't....I don't have a fucking clue. :p

Ian Gallagher watched as his little brother Carl wearily came down the stairs and tossed him a smile that was much the same. "How you doing, Buddy?" he asked gently.

Carl shrugged as he sat down and sighed deeply at the amount of work it took to come down the stairs. "Tired. And got a headache," he winced as he said that, like talking had made him realize it.

Thirteen. No thirteen year old should have to go through this. "Breakfast?" he asked, sending a cheery smile in Carl's direction.

The boy nodded and laid his head on his crossed arms. "You feeling up for school today?" he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and spoon from the drawer.

Carl barely shrugged his shoulders and gave a big yawn. "Still not feeling great," he said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed you weren't really up for it." He turned to grab the milk from the fridge and frowned. Carrying all the items he crossed the floor to the kitchen table and sat down next to his brother.

Carl grabbed at the box of cereal in front of him poured it into the bowl. "I'm sure your Jake'll send you the homework," Ian said handed the spoon in his hand over.

"After breakfast I think I'm just going to go back to bed." Ian nodded and watched him eat with a careful eye. They talked shit for a few more minutes until Carl finished his food and made the long climb up the staircase.

Just as he heard their bedroom door close back door opened. The oldest sister of the clan stepped through and smiled. "We've gotta do something about Carl," he blurted.

Fiona's smile fell as she put her bag of groceries down on the table and sat in a chair. "Yeah, we do." He could hear the tiredness weighing down her voice and he closed his eyes. He knew what he'd said were words she's heard over and over again.

"I'm pulling in as much as I can," Fiona said, her head in her hands. "What else can I do?" she turned pleading eyes to his and worry lines creased her forehead.

Just then a knock sounded on the front door and Ian walked through the house to answer it. Opening the door, he saw his best friend Mandy Milkovich standing with her arms crossed and a bright smile plastered on her face.

He stepped onto the front porch and closed the door behind him. He gave her a weary smile and asked, "What's up?"

A frown quickly took the place of her smile as she took in her friends tired eyes and smile. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been worried about Carl."

She nodded and smiled once again. "I may be able to help." Ian's head turned toward her and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what she could do to help. "How's that?" he asked.

"You remember my brother, Mickey?" she said vaguely.

Ian thought for a moment and barely conjured up the image of a male version of Mandy pissing on first base during a little league game. "That's not an answer to the question, but yeah kinda."

"Well, he needs a fake boyfriend for this weekend. I told him I might've able to help him with that. He'd be willing to pay you for your time."

Ian quirked an eyebrow and frowned. "You Milkoviches still rolling in the dough, are ya? I can't Mands, you know I have a boyfriend."

"Come on, Ian! It's not like you actually have to fucking bang him or anything, just put on a show in front of our parents." 

"But Darren-" Ian started, but was cut off.

"Doesn't have to know. Christ Ian, he's not your fucking keeper."

Ian started to shake his and then the image of Carl at the kitchen table, pale and tired, crossed his mind. "I'm not sure," he said simply.

"Listen, just come by tonight for dinner. You can get reacquainted with Mickey and then make your decision."

Ian gave his consent and turned to go back in the house. "Hey," he called after Mandy's retreating form. "Mind if I bring Lip?" he asked with a wink.

Mandy's smile brightened as she nodded and Ian couldn't help doing the same at seeing hers.

*

The closer to dinner the more unsure Mickey was feeling about this "Ian" Mandy had lined up for him. Of course, it's not like he had many options. "Yo, Mandy! How do we know he's not some fucking serial killer or some shit?" he asked as he puffed out a mouthful of smoke.

"Oh Jesus, he's not a serial killer. He's my best friend dipshit. I doubt he'll murder either of us in our sleep, or out of it." Then, smirking, she looked to her brother an said, "Well he won't me at least."

Mickey scowled at her and took another drag on his cigarette. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" he watched her set the table as she nodded. "

Why you acting all goddamn nervous for?" she questioned.

Mickey rolled his shoulders and leaned on the entry way to the dining room. "I'm not fucking nervous," he bit out, but the slight crack in his voice betrayed his harsh-sounding words.

"Lies," she said turning to him and fixing his tie.

"I still don't get why we have to have this fancy ass dinner," he said, trying, and failing, to make Mandy leave his toe and collar alone. Just then the sound of the doorbell rang through the house, and Mandy squealed in delight. He watched her rush through the dining and living rooms and fling the door open.

"Saved by the goddamn fucking bell," he muttered to himself turning away from the door. He did not want to see, even though he already knew, the homely looking guy she'd conjured up. With his luck the guy would probably be the biggest fuckwad that ever walked the face if this earth. And he'd be stuck with him till his parents left to go back to California or Florida or wherever the fuck they lived.

"Mickey!" Mandy's sharp shout brought him out of his thoughts and she continued. "I want you to meet Ian."

The last thing Mickey expected to turn around to was the hot redhead with a dopey smile, tight black shirt, eyes that were an impossible shade of green, muscles that seemed like they could rip the shirt if he flexed, and-

Fucking shit. _I'm_ _fucking_ _screwed_ , he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are the bestest!! <3 You can find me over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18. (: I take prompts if you wanna send em!! <3


	3. Conversations About The Army And Funerals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, beers great." He couldn't help but stare as Mickey opened the fridge and bent down. Damn that's a fine ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I kinda took the funeral from "I'm The Liver" and ran with it....

Ian tried to keep his eyes where inside his head where they belonged as he looked over Mickey. He hoped his obvious interest wasn't all that obvious. Mandy wasn't sniggering so that was a good sign.

Ian reached out his hand to shake the shorter mans. After what seemed like a moments hesitation, their hands met and Ian tried not to gasp at the electricity pulsing through his fingers.

 _You have a boyfriend. You have a boyfriend. You have a- Jesus fucking Christ look at how blue his eyes are._ Ian hoped his thoughts weren't pouring out over his face as he watched Mickey with interest.

"You want a beer?" the man asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, beers great." He couldn't help but stare as Mickey opened the fridge and bent down. _Damn that's a fine ass_.

Mickey handed him the uncapped bottle and shuffled his feet, appearing a little uncomfortable.

"Hey douchebags, dinners gonna get cold!" Mandy hollered from the her place at the table.

The two crossed through the kitchen and to the dining room taking a seat across from each other. Mandy had already dished out the food onto plates and the four began eating.

Conversation flowed easily from Lip and Mandy's side of the table Ian and Mickey only managed to shove food around on their plates with the occasional glance at one another.

Mandy picked up on it and said, "So Ian, Mickey needs a fake boyfriend for the weekend, which you of course already know, and I figured why not it make someone we know?"

"You know," Ian heard Mickey grumble under his breath.

"Yeah. So what is it that I have to do exactly?" Ian asked, glancing over at Mandy then back to Mickey.

"Basically, just convince my parents you're a happily dating my brother until they leave. Oh, and pretend your name's Ethan."

"Listen, about that 'happily dating' part," Mickey piped in for what felt like the first time that night. "I think we should stage a break-up. Have him say something that would give me a reason to break things off."

"Hold up," Ian said. "Pretend my names Ethan? And why do I have to be the asshole and say stupid shit?"

"Ethan is Mickey's ex-boyfriend." Mandy said."Fucker was a jerk and cheated on Mickey," Ian's eyes flicked to Mickey without consultinghim and he saw the man shift uncomfortably. "He didn't tell mom and dad and now they want to meet Ethan. Thankfully they never saw him, so when they see a tall redhead they won't get suspicious. That is if you take the job?"

Lip looked over at Mandy and said, "Why don't we just give you two some time to sort over the details?" Lip asked and stood up.

Mandy followed suit and led him to her bedroom. They closed the door behind them leaving Ian and Mickey to fill the now awkward silence.

*

"Are you always such a fucking asshole, or does it just come naturally to you?" Ian couldn't help the anger that was bubbling in his chest as he spat out the words.

"Look man, I'm just saying I don't see the point," Mickey's face turned up into a slight smirk that made Ian's blood boil.

"He was a soldier, he deserves your goddamn respect," Ian jumped from his place at the table and stalked out of the room. No matter how this guy was he, he was a total asshole, a very very _very_  hot asshole, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to last an hour, let alone a whole weekend.

Just as he reached the front door Mandy and Lip came out from the bedroom wearing concerned looks. "The fuck happened?" Mandy asked.

"Your douchebag of a brother thinks it's pointless to the funeral of a fellow officer," the words tasted bitter on his tongue as he looked to his friend.

"I think that it's pointless to go to a funeral of some guy you didn't even know. The fucker died in a car crash he wasn't even serving anymore!"

Mandy closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew the army was a sore spot for Ian and he was never keen on talking about it. How the subject had even been brought up was what she wanted to know.

"You're lucky I need the money," Ian grumbled, grabbing Lip's arm and tugging him to the door. "We're leaving," he growled.

"Wait, you said you need the money?" Mandy called, "That mean you're taking the job?"

Ian gave a curt nod and opened the door all in one angry huff.

Without so much as another word Ian and Lip dissapered and slammed the door behind them.

*

"The fuck did you say to him?!" Mandy shouted once the door hd clicked closed.

"I told you what I said," Mickey huffed and walked towards the kitchen. "Not my fault Red flew off the handle."He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. How many of these had he had already? Judging by his foggy brain, one too many.

"One thing you need to know about Ian is don't ever bring up the army. How the hell did the subject even come up?"

"I told him he should come over tomorrow so we could sort out some stuff, he said he had a funeral in the morning, but could come over after. I asked who the funeral was for and....Well you know the rest."

"God you're an idiot." Mandy grabbed the bottle out of his hands and slammed it on the counter. "He was in the army for two years after we graduated, but he busted his knee cap and had to leave. The army's a sore spot, don't bring it up again."

Mickey watched as his sister huffed out of the room adn he couldn't help but think back to how hot Ian looked when he was angry, his face nearly as red as his hair.

This was going to be an interetsing weekend, he had no doubt about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me over in tumblr @ inside-a-writers-mind18, I take prompts if anyone has any. <3 Comments and Kudos are awesome!! <3


	4. When Drunk Men Get Frisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt the younger mans chin rest on his shoulder as he said, "Trying to find you something to sleep in."

 Mickey stood in the kitchen with Mandy and Ian, going over the last few details for the weekend. His parents were going to be there in less then twenty minutes and to say he was nervous was a _giant_ understatement.

Mandy continued to talk while Mickey could barely even keep a steady breathing pattern. As he was focusing on the ins and outs, Mandy gasped.

"Last they knew, Ethan was living with us," she stated, looking over at Ian. "You're gonna have to stay over."

"I didn't pack any clothes and I don't have time to go home and get any. And besides were would I sleep?"

"In Mickey's bedroom, dumbass. And I'll have Lip drop off a couple changes of clothes and give them too you in the morning."

Mickey's eyebrows knitted together at the prospect of Gallagher spending the night in the same room with him. They'd managed to get past the whole army issue, but Ian was still rigid around him and he was hoping the redhead would be able to shake it within the next couple minutes.

Ian nodded and leaned against the counter. "I think I'll take a beer now," he said, arching his back.

Mandy grabbed one out of the fridge and handed it to Ian just as the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"Fuck," Mickey said, jumping at the sound. He wasn't ready. That was no fucking joke.Mandy rushed to the door and ushered their parents in with a bright smile.

He side-eyed Ian and saw him shuffle his feet. This was sure as hell going to be an interesting weekend, and he'd bet his best liquor on that.

As he was thinking Mandy and his parents appeared in the room glancing at him and then Ian.

"So, this is the famous Ethan, is it?" Terry asked, shaking "Ethan's" hand.

Mickey smiled and nodded. "Yeah Pops, this is him." Mickey took his fathers outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. _So_ _far_ _so_ _good_ , he thought.

"What's that delicious smell Mandy?" Amy asked.

Ian smiled and said, "Mandy's a terrible cook," he placed a hand on the back of Mickey's neck and said, "We made it."

 _Wow_ , Mickey thought. _He's_   _even_   _good_   _at improv._

Trying not to squirm under Ian's warm fingers, and trying to ignore that he had noticed they were warm, he smiled once again and said, "It's just about ready. Need any help with the bags?"

"No I think the taxi man got them all," Terry said with a shake of his head. "But you can show me where I can put them."

Mandy took over from there and pointed in the direction of the hallway, but before slipping out of the kitchen she hissed, "You two are supposed to to be lovers in the nighttime, fucking act like it!"

She slipped out without another word while Ian and Mickey stood in awkward silence.

*

Dinner was when shit hit the fan. Mickey tried his best to keep it cool, but his dad did a wonderful job of pointing out all his flaws and failures and made him feel like everything he'd ever done was pointless.

His dad had made comment about how it was, "fucking idiotic to stay at home and work when he should be out in a building instead like everyone else."

Mickey was surprised when Ian spoke out and said, "I don't think I'd want Mickey in a fucking suit and tie and at an office from nine to five," Mickey was even more surprised when Ian slipped a hand into his and finished his statement, "I like him right here, where he belongs, with me."

"You've got yourself a keeper, Mick. Don't let go of him." Terry let out a booming laugh as he continued, "Knowing you though, you'll probably fuck up the only good thing you've got."

Mickey involuntarily flinched at the stinging words. Sure, he wasn't actually dating Ian, but it was more the principal of the matter, that his dad was laughing at the thought of him screwing things up. He could have sworn he felt Ian's grip tighten, but it was so quick he thought maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Then Ian's voice cut through the silence as he said, "I think me and Mick both know I'll be the one to fuck things up." He gave a soft laugh then slipped his hand out of Mickey's grasp and continued eating.

His dad let out a disgruntled noise and muttered something no one could hear before he went back to eating his dinner.

Mickey caught Ian's eye and mouthed a quick "thank you" and finished his own meal.

*

After a few rounds of whiskey, to be honest it was about eight too many, the two siblings thought it best to get a very drunk Ian out of the living room before he let something slip.

"Gotta get this one to bed," he said, jerkin a thumb towards Ian and then walked over too him. "Come on, Red. Let's get you to bed."

"Bed?" Ian asked, obviously confused. "Ohh," he winked at Mickey and said, "Bed."

The pair stumbled their way back to Mickey's room, and as he was trying to find something Ian could sleep in, when he felt a head drop and lean against his back.

He heard Ian breath in deeply then say, "Mmm, you smell nice, Mick."

"That so, Red?" try as he might, he couldn't stop the smile that formed from spreading ear to ear.

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

He felt the younger mans chin rest on his shoulder as he said, "Trying to find you something to sleep in."

"I'll just sleep in my own clothes dumbass." Mickey shoved Ian's face away and nodded. "Or no clothes at all," the redhead added with an eyebrow wiggle.

"No." Mickey couldn't help the blush he felt crawling up the back of his neck and wondered if it was because he would like nothing more then Ian laying naked next to him, or because he thought that in the first place.

Ian shrugged his shoulders and started fumbling with his belt. He scrunched his face up in concentration and started mumbling when he still couldn't get his pants undone.

"Jesus Christ, Mumbles," Mickey said, grabbing Ian by his belt loops and pulling him closer. His pulse was pounding as he unbuckled the stingy belt and started pulling it out of the loops. He then proceeded to unbutton and unzip Ian's jeans and asked, "Think you can manage from here."

Ian nodded, an extremely stupid smile crossing his face. A hot smile. Maybe even a little sexy. _No_ , Mickey scolded himself. He pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his jeans off and then turned back to see how Gallagher was doing.

Not well by the look of things. Ian had his pants pooled around his ankles and he appeared to be having trouble shimmying out of his shirt.

"Fucking Christ, Gallagher. Can you do anything when you're drunk?" Mickey tugged his shirt over his head, which was a difficult task considering their height difference.

With another suggestive eyebrow waggle, Ian said, "I can do a few things." Mickey almost squealed in surprise when the man in front of him grabbed him by the hips and whispered, "Anything you want me to try?"

Mickey almost reluctantly squirmed out of his grasp and said, "Yeah, I want you to try an fucking sleep."

He crawled into the bed and turned off the bedside lamp. He heard Ian stumble around till he found the bed, then the hinges squeak in protest at the unusual weight of a second occupant.

Mickey's back was facing him, but he was pretty sure he could feel Ian's breath on the back of his neck. He felt a warm arm slide around his waist and managed to sigh in a irritated way rather then the pleasurable one that was a aching for release. 

"The fuck you doing, Gallagher?" he asked in a whisper.

He could feel Ian burrow his face into the hair at the back of his head as he mumbled, "Just in case your mom or dad walk in. Keeping up appearances."

"Oh," Mickey muttered. And he certainly did not push further into the arm around his waist and finally let out that sigh that had been wanting to escape for some time now.

*

When Ian could hear even breathing coming from Mickey he ran a finger up the other man's bare chest. Ian had not been nearly as drunk as he was letting on, but once Mickey had practically carried him back to the room and undressed him, he felt he should play along.

Anyways, with pretending to be drunk he could play off that everything that he said, and did, was because he was shitfaced. He pressed further into the dark haired mans space and burrowed further into his hair.

He really did smell good though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (: Come see me on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts if you have any you wanna send my way! (: <3


	5. Showers And Teeth Brushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Theres another fucking bathroom you goddman idiot!" he saw Mickey's face flush and he wondered if it was in anger or because he was so fucking hot. Because of the heat in the bathroom of course. He didn't think Mickey was hot, he had a boyfriend. What was his name again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needed some Mandy POV, even if there isn't much. P.S. I heard the term "hold my liquor like a line-backer" from my brother yesterday and it made me laugh so I had to put it in. :p

Mandy startled awake when she heard tapping on her window. Turning towards the sound, she saw Lip on the fire-escape, bag in his hands. She opened the barrier between her room and her and the outside world and then watched her boyfriend awkwardly climb in.

Was he her boyfriend? They hadn't exactly gone through the details. I mean sure, they were fucking, a lot, but in Lip's mind that didn't exactly mean they were dating. He threw the bag of clothes down on her bed and glanced over at her.

Lighting his cigarette he asked, "How are things going?"

"Better. Ian got drunk, Mickey put him to bed before he let anything slip."

"Drunk? Are you sure about that?" Lip asked, his face wearing a disbelieving look.

"He seemed drunk, at least drunk enough that Mickey was worried."

"Ian can hold his liquor like a line-backer, I'm not so sure he was as drunk as you think."

Mandy looked confused, but shrugged. "Whatever, it doesn't matter." She decided then she'd just ask Ian about it in the morning.

*

Mandy quietly pushed the door open, trying not to wake her parents or Ian and Mickey for that matter, and saw the two tangled in sheets and limbs. Ian's arm was wrapped around Mickey and her brother had his face buried in her best friend's chest. Their legs were tangled at the end of the bed and she saw the clothes scattered on the floor.

"The hell went on with you two last night?" she whispered to the quiet room. Dropping the bag of clothes on the dresser she walked out with a knowing smile. "This is going better then I though it would."

*

Mickey stirred to life and felt warm skin against his face, well really he felt warm skin against his whole body. He was having trouble prying his eyes open, sleep still heavy in them. Then the events from last night played through his mind and he remembered that Gallagher was in his bed. Apparently with his arms wrapped around him and was that his legs he was feeling pressed against his thighs?

Mickey tried to disassemble himself from the other man without waking him and nearly succeeded. Ian stirred as he moved his legs from the set that had a death grip on his own. Dragging a hand down his face, he glanced at Mickey and smiled.

"Sleep okay?" he asked.

Ian nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He glanced over at the dresser and Mickey own eyes followed. A bag of clothes was sitting there, signaling Mandy had payed them a visit this morning. They shared a glance, but said nothing.

Mickey crawled off the bed and walked to the dresser. He pulled out pants and a shirt and then walked to the bathroom in his bedroom. He didn't like that the only thing he could feel in the chilly morning air was Ian's skin against his own. Maybe he could wash it off.

He closed the door and started the water, realizing the last thing he wanted was that feeling gone.

*

Ian watched Mickey's retreating form looked around the room for his pants. He'd been so eager to crawl in bed next to Mickey he'd forgotten to step out of is pants and instead stumbled around the room with them pooled at his ankles. He spotted them near the end of the bed and walked over to get them.

He pulled put his phone and saw a text from Lip.

 _How was meeting the parents?_ it read.

 _Their dad is a complete asshole. I'd even go so far as to say a worse asshole then you._ He typed the message quickly and threw his phone on the bed. He walked to the dresser and pulled the clothes he needed out of the bag, he could take a shower tonight.

He saw his toothbrush in the bag. He glanced at the bathroom door, then the bedroom door. He knew there was a bathroom in the hallway, but wouldn't that look odd? This was Mickey and "Ethan's" bedroom, why would he not just use their bathroom.

Taking a deep breath he marched to the bathroom and opened the door. Mickey was standing with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping off his wet head. Whipping around, Mickey nearly shouted, "What the fuck man!" The shorter man instinctively, albeit pointlessly, threw a hand in front of his junk. Pointlessly because everything was already covered.

Ian held up his toothbrush and smiled. "Gotta brush my teeth," he said simply.

"There's another fucking bathroom you goddamn idiot!" he saw Mickey's face flush and he wondered if it was in anger or because he was so _fucking hot_. Because of the heat in the bathroom of course. He didn't think Mickey was hot, he had a boyfriend. What was his name again?

He wet his toothbrush and said, "That would look weird. We live together that means we share a bathroom." He tried to meet Mickey's eyes, but found his eyes made other plans.

Water was still dripping off of Mickey's hair and it rolled down his chest. God the man had a nice set of abs. He began brushing his teeth and discreetly glanced towards Mickey every few seconds. The man was busy doing God knows what, but Ian was more then happy to watch him move around the small bathroom.

Before he knew Mickey came up behind him, reached around, and grabbed his toothbrush. Their eyes locked in the mirror and Ian couldn't look away. Mickey seemed to be having the same problem. A throat was cleared to the right of them and they both snapped their necks towards the sound.

"You guys sleep well?" Mandy asked with a too sweet smile. Mickey's eyes dropped to the sink as he ran his toothbrush under the water. "I mean, you looked comfy this morning."

"Keeping up appearances," Mickey mumbled, and Ian recognized as his own excuse to get his hands on Mickey's skin. "What if mom or dad would've walked in and we had the Great Wall Of China between us? What do you think they would've said?"

Mandy snickered and said, "I was just saying you two looked comfy. Did you take a shower together too?" she asked pointing at the towel around Mickey. "For appearance sake, of course."

Ian watched as Mickey turned beet red. There was no mistaking this was from embarrassment. "No," Ian said evenly. _But I'd like too_ , he wanted to blurt .

"Well, hurry up in here. I want some breakfast." Ian caught her quick wink as she walked out of the bathroom. Fuck, it was like she could read his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I just want to say all this positive feedback is making me grin like a fucking idiot!! :D Like I can't even tell you how happy it makes me!! <3 I will bake you all an imaginary to show you how happy it makes me!! :D I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind and I take any prompts you wanna give!! <3


	6. Red Headed & Green Eyed Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck!" he groaned, rubbing at his eyes. "The fucking fucker. Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My weekends been busy, I honestly didn't think I'd get this written!

Mickey was still trying to get over the embarrassment of Ian walking in on him after his shower. Sure he'd been covered, but the way Ian's eyes followed him around the bathroom has made him even more self-conscious.

The shower hadn't help to wash the feeling of Ian's skin and it was starting to effect his daily routine. He'd say down at his desk in the den to go through some paperwork his secretary had faxes over, but instead all he could think about was the way Ian's leg had been pressed against his thighs this morning.

Or how when he'd taken a break and looked out the window at the blue sky all he could think about was how well blue and green went together. Sky and grass of course, not his and Ian's eyes.

"Fuck!" he groaned, rubbing at his eyes. "The fucking fucker. Fuck!"

Ian had left to go visit his family for about an hour or so and Mandy had said she'd get the parents out of the house for a little while so he could have a few moments of peace.

Even with everyone out of the house though he still wasn't getting any peace. Thoughts of an idiot with a dopey grin, (which got hotter the drunker he got) green eyes, hair that looked like it had been lit on fire, and abs he could wash his clothes on.

No peace.

He scratched his head and slid a hand down his face. This wasn't going well. He was supposed to have a fake boyfriend that he could break up with, not a guy who was insanely attractive. And warm.

Fucking Christ, that man was like a little ball of heat and-

"Fuck!" Mickey shouted to the empty room. No sooner then his outburst then from door clicked open and he walked out to see who it was.

He tensed, then his body seemed to freeze as his eyes landed On the man in the doorway, shuffling his feet and his head hung low. It was Ethan.

*

Ian watched as Carl sat at the table telling a joke and getting the punchline wrong. Ian laughed anyways, just glad he was feeling better today. He locked eyes with Lip and saw his head motion to the stairs.

The two went to their room and shut the door after them. "What's up?" Ian asked, flopping down on his bed.

"How's life as Mickey's Milkovich's boyfriend?" Lip asked while lighting a cigarette. Ian chuckled as he shook his head and said, "His parents are a nightmare."

"Mandy said something interesting this morning." Lip's eyes met Ian's as the redhead knitted his eyebrows together. "Said you got shitfaced last night."

Ian blushed and turned his face to anywhere where he didn't have to see his brother. "I don't know about shitfaced, I was maybe a little tipsy."

"Hmm. What are doing Ian?"

His eyes widened as he said in a defensive tone, "I'm not doing anything!"

"This thing with Mickey, you aren't going to get in too deep, are you?"

Ian's face burned, but he wasn't sure why. Embarrassment? Guilt? Anger? "I have to get back to the house. Just relax. No ones getting in to deep."

He walked back to the Mickey and Mandy's house, and was alone with his thoughts. Maybe this whole thing with Mickey hadn't been the good idea he thought it was. Then he thought of Carl. Weak, no energy to get out of bed or even eat. No. This was a good idea.

_Maybe I just need to go see Darren_ , he thought to himself. He reached the front door and thought better of knocking. What if the parents were home?

He kicked his shoes off and heard shouting coming from the kitchen. He gingerly walked through the house till his eyes landed in Mickey standing in the middle of the floor with another man towering over him.

Ian cleared his throat and looked to the two. Mickey's eyes landed on him and he seemed confused for a moment. It registered in his eyes and the man in front raised his eyebrows.

"Who's he?" Ian looked unsure for a moment. He wasn't sure who this guy was, but just in case he was a family member he hadn't been introduced to he said, "I'm his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" the other scoffed and spit the words out as though they tasted bitter in his mouth.

Ian stepped closer to Mickey and rested his hand on the small of his back. Maybe he was going crazy, but it felt as though Mickey pressed into the light touch. "Boyfriend." Ian repeated the word again.

"I don't believe you," the other man crossed his arms and glowered at Mickey as he spoke. It was Ian's turn to raise his eyebrows.

Without warning, he wrapped a hand around the back of Mickey's head captured the other mans lips with his own. This was a bad idea, he knew. But the way Mickey responded by slipping his tongue in to dance around the inside of his mouth and ran a hand up into his hair told him it was a fucking great idea.

Ian's free hand latched onto Mickey's hip and he heard quite moans, who they were coming from was to hard for his foggy brain to figure out. He heard grumbling and footsteps, the the front door slamming.

It seemed to take a few minutes for Mickey to realize the man they'd been putting a show in for had left. When he did he startled and pulled back breathing hard. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Fuck," Ian repeated. "Who was that guy?"

"That," Mickey said, avoiding Ian's eyes, "Was Ethan."

*

Mandy walked through into the living room and saw Mickey in front of the tv and Ian in the kitchen. "Listen, I just want to warn you before mom and dad come in. I think they-"

It was too late. Terry came in with a booming voice and snarky smile. "Called in to the plant! Figured we could stay the week!"

Mickey's mouth fell open and his stomach turned. He wasn't sure if it was from the prospect of a week with his father or knowing he was going to have to end whatever the fuck this thing with Ian was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm over in tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts if you have any!! (: <3


	7. Bedtime Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So," Mickey started weakly, "I don't if you heard, but my parents are staying this week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, but it came to me and I had to write it while it was on my mind. :p

That night the two of them slipped into bed just like the night before. Mickey shivered as Ian's arms wrapped around his body and he felt a knee pushing in between his legs. He felt hot breath on the back of his neck before he felt Ian's face pressed into it.

"So," Mickey started weakly, "I don't if you heard, but my parents are staying this week."

"Mmm." Ian said something that was muffled against Mickey's skin.

"Gotta speak up, Mumbles."

"I said I heard," Ian chuckled. The sound made Mickey's breath hitch and his chest ache. "What do you want to do?"

He felt him burrow back to his original position and smiled. "Well, I was thinking."

"Gone on."

"My parents seem to get on well with you, why don't you just stay the rest of the time they're here and then....Well I don't know we can make some shit up about it not working out." Mickey couldn't help the slight frown that spread over his face as the thought of Ian leaving again made his stomach drop. "I can pay you extra."

He tried not to jump when he felt Ian whisper behind his ear, "Whatever you want."

Mickey couldn't help relaxing into the arms that held him. There was something so safe about them. He knew he was insane, fuck he'd just met the guy, but he felt like he'd known him for longer.

Hell, they'd probably seen each other in the same store once or twice, seeing as they lived near each other. He tried ignoring the way Ian's grip tightened and pretended he didn't hear the contented sigh passing through his lips. The noise got him thinking on Ian's incredible mouth.

 _Damn_ , he thought. _That kiss was something._ He hadn't let him self think about it all today, the way their bodies fit together perfectly and the way their tongues had danced together behind teeth had been amazing.

Thinking about the kiss made him forget about Ethan and the reason he'd come completely. Like fuck Mickey was going to take the cheating fucker back. He thought he'd made that very clear the day he broke things off, but apparently not.

His eyes were feeling heavy and the mass heat against his back made it almost too warm for a blanket. He slowly drifted off listening to Ian's even breath as though it were a lullaby.

*

Ian had listened as Mickey's soft snores filled the room and he couldn't help the small smile tugging on his mouth. Now convinced the older man was asleep, he began drawing patterns along Mickey's bare chest and rubbed his face in his hair.

He was getting in too deep and he knew it, but the prospect of being able to sleep next to Mickey just like this a whole nother week made his heart flutter and air ceased reaching his lungs.

He was doing this for Carl. They need the money if he was going to get the treatment he needed. But God did Mickey smell good. He was going crazy.

He'd just met Mickey, but he felt like he'd known him forever already. Maybe that was partly because he'd gotten to know him involuntarily through the years because of the way Mandy rattled on about him. But maybe it was because he'd never felt like this with any one else.

Sleeping next to his boyfriend never felt this right. Something was always off about the way his arms fit around his waist. What was his name again? There was something about being in the presence of Mickey Milkovich that made it escape his brain.

Fuck was he in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos keep writers going!! <3 Once again, all the positive feedback I've been getting in this was a very pleasant surprise!! You guys are awesome!! (: I'm on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts! (: <3


	8. Exploration In The Kitchen

Mickey decided early on in the week that Ian staying probably wasn't the best idea he's ever had. As the days dragged on, the man got increasingly hotter and that was a problem. Anytime Ian laughed, all Mickey wanted to was smile and then drag that boy in for a kiss. They'd pecked a few times, mainly because Mandy was glaring at them and sating with her eyes they needed to do something, but it was nothing like the kiss from that afternoon with Ethan.

By Wednesday, Mickey was going crazy. The constant touches, the way Ian slept wrapped around him at night, (and he could've sworn that he felt a kiss on the back of his neck last night) the smiles he gave him, the way he defended him against his father like he'd been doing it all his life, it was just too much. Mickey could feel himself falling for this complete dork a little more each day. Was that even possible? He barely knew him.

 Well, that wasn't exactly true. He'd listened to Mandy talk about him practically non-stop for years, he just didn't realize that the Ian she'd lined up was the same man she was always on about. Not to mention the random fucking shit he'd picked up the last few days. One thing he'd learned about Ian was, he could talk your fucking ear off.

 He mostly did it when they were laying down in bed. Mickey would pretend he wasn't listening to the shit he was talking about. Like the latest animal his psychopathic brother had tortured or the way his little sister Debbie was trying to grow up too fast. Mickey tried not  like to the the way his voice lulled him to sleep and the fact that he couldn't escape the redhead even in his dreams. It was impossible. 

 Mickey was standing in front of the sink, doing the lunch dishes, when Ian came from behind and grabbed his waist. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked, then rested his head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Your dad's in the next room."

 Mickey nodded as his stomach did flips and his eyes fluttered closed. He unintentionally pressed back into the arms wrapped around him and his head rolled to the side. He heard footsteps behind him and his fathers deep voice mumbling behind him. 

 Ian's breath was hot against his neck and he soon felt his lips against his skin. It was easy to fool himself into thinking they were the only two in the room.

 "You'd look adorable in Mandy's rubber gloves," Ian said into the crock of his neck, he could feel the smirk on his mouth.

 Mickey only hummed, not able to to form a clear thought in his head, let alone an intelligible sentence. There was still mumbling from behind them, but he thought maybe they were getting further away. He couldn't really decide because Ian was running a hand up his chest and any sense of direction he had before the movement had quickly gone to join the vacation his words had taken. 

 He pressed back against Ian's stomach even more as Ian nipped at his neck. Mickey was definitely going crazy 

*

Ian knew that Terry had been gone from the room for at least two minutes, but he couldn't detach his lips from Mickey's neck. The man in front of him had been so compliant when he'd wrapped his arms around him, pressing against him. He felt a hand slip around the back of his head and he groaned his approval while running his hand up and down the smaller man's chest and torso.

His hands tentatively slipped up under Mickey's shirt, feeling the warm patch of skin his fingers found. He could get used to that feeling. Mickey turned around in his arms then, dropped his hand from Ian's neck, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He crashed their lips together and grabbed two fist fulls of his hair. 

 Ian's mind went blank and the only thing he was sure of was Mickey's teeth grazing his bottom lip. He gabbed at Mickey's sides until he was there would be bruises. They were too distracted tasting each other that they didn't hear Mandy approach from behind. The tapping on his shoulder made Ian jump and release Mickey.

 He turned to Mandy's smirking face and blushed a deep shade of red. "What're you two doin'?" she asked innocently. 

 "Uh, we....Well your dad..." Ian had a hard time getting his thought in order between Mandy's laughing eyes and Mickey's hands on his back. "Putting on a show. For your dad."

 "He's been out of the kitchen the past five minutes."

 "Oh?" Ian's blush turned even more red as he swallowed hard. "Didn't even know."

 "I can tell," she muttered with a scoff. "You seemed a little distracted, shoving your tongue down my brothers throat." 

 "We were just-"

 "Keeping up appearances? I know." Mandy turned on her heel and said as she left the kitchen, "I think I saw mom in the den, maybe you should keep up appearances in there too."

* 

Mandy couldn't help teasing Ian a little. She'd noticed the way his eyes constantly followed Mickey whenever he was in the room and it was nearly impossible to ignore the way he got that dopey grin he saved for the guys he really liked. And maybe, if she was honest, she was slightly jealous of Mickey.

She'd believed herself in love with Ian when she first met him. And even after she found out he was gay, she had a hard time falling back out of love. It was slightly difficult to see her brother where she always wanted to be, but she loved them both and she knew from this would happen from the moment the two laid eyes on each other.

Yes, one day they'd have her to thank for setting the two up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that this has been draw out long enough and it may be time to get some Ian/Mickey action....Maybe next chapter?? Anyways, I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind and I take prompts if you have any you wanna give me! (: <3


	9. How To Make Use Of An Empty House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulled Ian's reluctant hand away and began massaging with both of his. Ian's eyes closed and his head rolled to the side. God he had a nice neck. Mickey wanted nothing more then to bite down and leave his mark, maybe kiss it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's your smut chapter. I've said this before on my other fics, I'm shit at writing smut. But hope it's not too cringe worthy and you enjoy it at least a little bit. :p

 Thursday night  the Milkovich house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Mandy had gone to the Gallagher's, Terry and Amy were catching up with some friends in the neighborhood, and so that left Ian and Mickey alone in the house.

 Ian was propped against the counter when Mickey came in for a beer. The silence between the two was loud, but not uncomfortable. "You want one?" Mickey asked.

 Ian shook his head as he rubbed at the back of his neck. He winced for a moment and then rolled his shoulders.

 "You okay over there, Gallagher?" he asked, as he glanced out of the corner of his eye.

 "Yeah, I think I just slept wrong or some shit." He continued to rub at his neck as spoke the same wince covering his face.

 "Jesus," Mickey muttered. He walked over and set his beer on the counter. "Let me," he said gently. 

 He pulled Ian's reluctant hand away and began massaging with both of his. Ian's eyes closed and his head rolled to the side. God he had a nice neck. Mickey wanted nothing more then to bite down and leave his mark, maybe kiss it too.

 His fingers dug deeper and Ian groaned with a smile on his face. "Damn, where'd you learn to do this?" he asked.

 "You know, picked a few things up from Mandy. She's good at this shit." Mickey's fingers moved from his neck to his collarbone and continued to massage the taller man. His eyes were glued to the way Ian's head lolled around, he was completely relaxed.

 Mickey wasn't even aware he was doing it until Ian's eyebrows rose and his eyes began to open slightly. Mickey's hands were no longer wrapped around Ian's collarbone, but were instead running up and down the other mans chest. 

 His eyes widened and he was about to pull away, when he felt Ian's hands on his waist. He looked up and his blue eyes met Ian's green ones. They moved together, in synch, as they lunged at one another in a rough kiss. 

 He gripped Ian's shirt as the man gripped his waist and he bit down on his bottom lip. Ian let out a loud moan and his grip tightened almost painfully. 

 In only a few seconds Ian had spun them around and slammed Mickey against the counter. Mickey let one hand slide up into Ian's hairline as the other clawed at his shirt. 

 Mickey began pushing Ian back towards the bedroom and Ian was more then happy to oblige. When the door slammed behind them Mickey made quick work of ripping Ian's too tight shirt that had been bothering him all day. How did the asshole breath in that thing?

 He ran his hands up the now bare torso and hummed. He was getting lost in the feeling and didn't notice Ian pulling on his shirt. 

 "Too many layers," Ian whispered hoarsely against his mouth. "Get this fucking thing off."

 He took a half a step away and dragged his shirt over his head. Ian smirked and stepped forward latching onto his neck and biting down. Mickey's nails scratched down his freckled back and the younger man growled lowly in his throat. 

 Before he knew it Ian was pushing him down onto the bed and was fumbling with the button on his jeans. While he concentrated on that, Mickey couldn't help but leave his own mark on the redheads collarbone. 

 Ian ripped his pants off, turned his face back to Mickey, who pulled him in for another kiss. Mickey worked his belt and pants until Ian kicked out of them.

 Ian's hand slipped into the waistband of his boxers and he moaned at the contact. Ian quickly discarded those into the pile of other clothes on the floor and his boxers soon joined them.

 Ian straddled Mickey's hips as he nipped at his chest, while the smaller man grabbed at Ian's ass. Ian ground down and Mickey couldn't help the high pitched whine that passed through his lips. 

 Never had he been so grateful for an empty house.

*

 Ian was perched on top of Mickey and he was relishing in the noises the other man was making, mainly because he was the cause of it. He ground down again as Mickey's teeth attached to his neck. He bit down hard and then began sucking on it to form a deep purple bruise. 

 "Fuck, Ian," he heard Mickey's breathless voice. "You gonna sit on top of me all night or you gonna do something?" he could still hear that breathless tone and his dick twitched in response to it. 

 "You got anything?" he asked, grinding down more purposefully. 

 Mickey let out a loud groan before saying, "Fuck! In the nightstand."

 Ian reached over and fumbled inside the drawer before his fingers came in contact with the lube and a condom. He grabbed them and tossed them on the bed.

 "How do you wanna do this?" he asked. Another grind down.

 "How the fuck do think I wanna do this?" Mickey said between gritted teeth while his hips bucked up.

 "You want me to fuck you?" Ian smirked as he asked, grinding down again.

 "Fuck. Yes. Jesus Christ."

 Ian crawled off him and Mickey flipped onto his stomach. Ian slicked his fingers up before placing one at Mickey's hole. He teased, running his finger around it pressing barely pressing against it. 

 "Fuck, get this show on the road, Gallagher."

 Ian smiled to himself and finally pushed his finger in. The reaction was immediate. Mickey groaned and his hips raised off the bed taking his ass with them. Ian started out slow, thrusting his finger in and out before Mickey grew impatient.

 "Jesus, just put another finger in!"

 Ian gave a few more pointed thrusts before adding a second finger. He went in knuckles deep, brushing that sweet spot that made Mickey shudder. He started scissoring his fingers and he hit that spot just to watch Mickey rock back into his fingers. He added a third before Mickey had had enough.

 "I'm ready, just get on me."

 Ian tore the wrapper of the condom with his teeth and rolled it on. He grabbed onto Mickey's hips as he lined himself up and slowly pushed in. His pace was achingly slow, even to himself, so he wondered how long it would take before Mickey started to complain. 

 As it turned out, not long. "Fuck, Gallagher! Can't you move any faster?"

 Ian smirked once again as his pace began to increase and he slammed into Mickey. He could her him breathing heavily as he matched every down thrust with an up thrust of his own. 

 "Fuck, Mickey," Ian said. His voice sounded foreign, even to himself. He grabbed onto his hips even tighter, his fingers finding where he'd bruised him from Wednesday. "You feel so good. Fuck, Mickey."

 It wasn't long before he found just the right spot and Mickey moaned and yelled, "Fuck, Ian right there. Right there, Ian."

 The slapping of skin and the banging of the headboard made the once quiet house come to life, the sounds of sex filling every inch of it.

 He situated himself so that he was hitting that bundle of nerves with every thrust and he wrapped a hand around the man in front of him's rock hard cock. Mickey threw his head back onto Ian at the touch, and he didn't even try to bite back the whine that came seeping through his teeth.

 "Fuck, Ian." he said, once again breathless.

 Ian began stroking him in time with his thrust and between that and the constant attention his prostate was receiving, it wasn't long before Mickey was spilling out over Ian's hand. The way Mickey moaned his name while he did was enough to send Ian over the edge not even seconds later. 

 Mickey collapsed onto the bed and Ian on top of him. Once he had the chance to catch his breath though, he pulled out and tied the condom off throwing it in the waste basket near the bed and wiping his hand clean on a near by shirt.

 He rolled into his back and muttered, "Fuck."

 *

 Mickey laid next to Ian totally blissed out and in need of a good few hours of sleep. He heard Ian shift beside him and then he felt the covers being thrown over them. Ian pulled him close and wrapped his arms around from behind, sticking his knee in between Mickey's legs like any other night.

 "Fuck that was good man," he said, finally finding his voice. 

 "Yeah," he felt Ian nuzzle into the back of his neck, "It was fucking amazing."

 Mickey leaned back into Ian as far as he could and laced his fingers through Ian's hand slung around his waist.

 He heard Ian sigh contentedly and he couldn't help the smile forming on his face. 

 "Night, Ian," he whispered, his body warm from the man behind him.

 "Night, Mick," Ian breathed into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are the best!! <3 I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts!! (: <3


	10. Morning Showers And Bad Pick-Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you were trying not to appear over-eager, you kinda bombed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured after 8 chapters of build up and everybodys paitence, you guys deserved smut in two consecutive chapters, even if it is badly written smut :p

Ian woke up to feather-light kisses on his chest and a hand tangled in his hair. He stirred slightly as the night before came flooding back.

"Come on man," Mickey mumbled from underneath him. When had that happened? "You've been on top of me since like three this morning." Ah that's when.

He rolled off and onto his back beside him. Mickey turned so his head was on Ian's chest and he couldn't resist placing a kiss on the top of it. "Don't know if I'm gonna be able to walk right when I get out of this bed."

Ian laughed at that and wrapped his arms around him. "Then why don't we just stay here?"

"Nah, can't man. I've got a few sheets of paperwork to finish and then I have to drop them off at the office."

Ian's grip tightened and he whispered, "Few more minutes?"

"Mmmm," was all Mickey managed, running his hands up Ian's sides. "Don't know why we waited so long to do that."

A twinge of guilt niggled at the back of his mind and his grip tightened even more. _This is wrong_ , he thought to himself. The problem was, he didn't know which part.

*

Mickey was content laying against Ian's chest, so the last thing he wanted to do was get out of bed. But, he had a job to do so he reluctantly pushed off the warm body underneath him and said, "Gotta get a shower."

He saw Ian's eyes spark, then die down. He stood up and started towards the bathroom before turning around and saying, "You coming, or you just gonna lay there?"

He smiled as Ian jumped out of the bed and was behind him in less the ten seconds. "If you were trying not to appear over-eager, you kinda bombed."

That got him a sharp slap on his ass and he yelped. He turned and Ian's eyes were dancing as he leaned in close and said lowly, "There's more where that came from."

He pushed past Mickey into the bathroom and turned the water on. There was no need to shed any clothes, because that had been done _hours_ ago. Ian stepped in under the spray and grabbed Mickey's hand, effectively pulling him in after.

Mickey marveled, because he was sure Ian couldn't have gotten any hotter, but he was proven wrong as the water ran down his face and body. He reached up and touched his cheek, almost in wonderment.

Ian smiled down at him and pulled him under the spray. Mickey pulled him down and kissed him long and hard, loving the feeling of their lips moving together.

He reached around and grabbed at Ian's ass and the other man pulled away. "Uh-uh, nope. None of that or we'll never get outta here."

Mickey's eyes flicked to watch Ian and he noted the way the redhead was obviously trying to convince himself. "We can make it quick," he said pressing a kiss to that glorious chest. His hand wrapped around Ian's already hard cock and gave it a few tugs.

"God, Mickey," Ian breathed out. His hand wrapped around the shock of dark hair and his free hand pushed against the tiled wall, unintentionally boxing Mickey in.

"Feel good?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He alternated between stroking and rubbing, all the while Ian's moans filled the shower.

He gasped when he felt Ian grab at his own cock and bit his lip to keep from crying out. They matched each other's pace, moving in synch. It didn't take long before they were spilling in each other's hands and groaning into each other's skin.

Mickey's head was resting on Ian's shoulder while the other man was rubbing his face through his wet hair. "Let's get you cleaned up," he whispered.

*

Ian ran his hands through Mickey's hair, forming suds with the shampoo. Mickey's eyes were closed and he leaned into the touch without seeming to notice.

Mickey had already cleaned Ian up, so he was returning the favor. He tugged him under the warm stream and rinsed bubbles out while Mickey just stood there.

Ian finished cleaning him off and turned the knob on the water. "Let's get you dried off."

They stepped out and Ian wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed Mickey's from his hands and wrapped it around his shoulders. Mickey grinned and pushed at a strand of Ian's hair that never wanted to stay.

They barely dried off between the playful shoves and teasing that seemed to come so naturally.

When they did, they dressed and went to the kitchen. Mandy was sitting with her arms crossed and a knowing look on her face.

Mickey pushed past Ian and asked, "Where's mom and dad?"

"Left early this morning. What were you two up to?" she asked, purposefully eyeing Ian's wet head and making him blush.

"We needed showers," Mickey answered, feeling as though he was pulling off the nonchalant vibe.

"I believe the correct term to use we be, 'we needed _a_ shower'." Mandy raised her eyebrows at the two and then laughed. "You guys are too easy to mess with." She stood up from the table and continued, "I'm totally on board with," she gestured between the two, "whatever this is."

Mickey watched her leave and handed Ian a cup of coffee. "So," he started, his nerves were shaky and he could use a cigarette. "You could come with me to the office, we could pick up some lunch after."

He could see the redhead smile even from behind the mug pressed to his lips. _Jesus, I'd love to be that mug right now._

Ian raised his eyebrows and snickered.

"What?" Mickey asked, but then it hit him. "I said that out loud didn't I?" He face burned under the steady green-eyed gaze he was on the receiving end of.

Ian smiled as he said, "That is the most horrific pick-up line. It ever get you laid?"

"Depends," Mickey said relaxing a little, "You tell me."

Ian's smile just grew wider as he said, "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

They finished their coffee and talked about useless shit, both eager for the day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! (: I love Comments and Kudos and I'm over on tumblr @imside-a-writers-mind18. I take prompts if you have any!! (: <3


	11. Finding Out About A Boyfriend Can Be A Real Mood Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's head snapped at that. "Are you two in an open relationship?" he knew it was pointless to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cue shit hitting the fan......

Ian sat on the edge of Mickey's desk in his office downtown. "Just a couple things I have to sort out and then we can go," he muttered from behind his computer.

"No rush," Ian said, playing with a pen he found in the cluttered mess.

He caught Mickey's wandering eye and smiled. He hopped off and walked around behind the chair Mickey was sitting in. "What is it you're doing?" he asked, purposefully placing his hand on the desk and lightly skimming the skin of the other mans hand.

"Uh," he could her the flustered tone and smiled to himself. "Just some random shit they needed me to take care of."

"I see," Ian said, trailing his fingers along the exposed part of Mickey's lower arm.

The dark-haired man let out a breathy chuckle and smiled. "I think I'm done."

"Hmmm," a path was dragged further up, until he was brushing the skin on Mickey's neck. "Lunch then?"

"Yeah lunch.

*

They'd decided on a quiet diner not far from where Mickey worked and sat in a both across from each other.

"Two more days and your dads gone," Ian said after they ordered.

Mickey hadn't even thought about the fact that his parents would be gone, because that meant Ian would be too. He looked up to see those eyes he'd grown too accustomed to looking at staring back.

He could see Ian wanted to say something, but was obviously hesitant. The he remembered. "Yeah, just let me know when you want the money."

Ian's face looked confused for a moment, then disappointed, before finally settling on an overly-fake smile. "Great!"

The silence that fell over the table hung heavy and Mickey's joy from earlier in the day felt like it had been dumped in a bucket of cold water.

*

What had Ian expected him to say? That he wanted him to stay, and not as his fake-boyfriend? That, like him, he thought he was falling in love?

Idiot, he told himself.

They had made it back to the house relatively early and Mickey went to the fridge for a beer, and handed Ian one without him even needing to ask.

He heard a mumble from Mickey's direction and his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"I said," he watched him take a deep breath and close his eyes before muttering, "You can stay, you know, if you want to."

Ian felt his body moving, shifting towards the man in front of him. "You mean like-"

"Yes as my goddamn fucking boyfriend," Mickey said, taking the words out of Ian's mouth.

The redhead smiled and stepped closer. "I think," he said, "that pick-up line did wonders for your game."

"I agree," Mickey said, a smile forming on hi lips. He grabbed at Ian's waist and pulled him closer.

Then that niggling thought from earlier came back and this time it was smothering him. "I need to tell you something, Mick?"

"Hmmm?" Mickey hummed against his collarbone.

"I sort of have a boyfriend."

*

Mickey's mouth froze mid suck as Ian said the words, he whole body seeming paralyzed.

Boyfriend? Neither him nor Mandy had ever mentioned a boyfriend, he was pretty sure he would have remembered that detail. And never slept with Ian.

That realization hit him even harder. He was cheating with another man's boyfriend. He was a home wrecker. He was Ethan.

He backed away from Ian as he shook his head. "Fuck. How the fuck could you not tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"It's not serious."

Mickey's head snapped at that. "Are you two in an open relationship?" he knew it was pointless to hope.

"Not exactly," Ian muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it's not like you did anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong? What fucking world do you live in?" he couldn't help the fact that his voice was beginning to raise with each word. "It takes two to fucking cheat, Ian. I would know."

Ian's eyes dropped to the floor as Mickey started walking out of the kitchen. "Whatever the fuck this is, it's over. I'm done."

"You want me to leave?" Ian asked, pain filling eyes.

Let the jackass hurt, Mickey was the one who got burned. "You were hired till they leave Sunday, but once they're gone? So are you."

*

That night Ian didn't wrap himself around Mickey, but instead laid as close to the edge of the bed as he could without falling off.

He could hear Mickey breathing behind him, trying to pretend he was asleep. But Ian knew better. He spent enough nights with the man curled up against his chest to figure out his breathing patterns.

He wondered if he should say something.

"I'm sorry, Mick," he whispered.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't wanna hear it. I got enough shit apologies from one cheater to last a lifetime."

Ian didn't know what stung worse, realizing the pain he'd causes Mickey, or that he knew the biting words were all too true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts if you have any!! (: <3


	12. Darren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bed seemed freezing with the Great Wall Of China between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soooo short, but I felt like they needed a little backstory, even if it's only a little.

_I sorta have a boyfriend._

Those words wouldn't leave Ian alone. He wasn't sure why exactly he'd said he had one, because to be fair he didn't. Not really.

He had met Darren when he was fourteen, about the time he turned sixteen they'd started fucking, and now? He honestly wasn't sure what they were.

The man was past his middle 50's, maybe even early 60's. They never really talked about their relationship, as far as he knew Darren just thought of him as an easy lay.

But he had to go and tell Mickey he "sorta had a boyfriend". Never had he regretted those words as much as he did now.

His arms ached to hold him Saturday night while they laid in bed, but instead he wrapped them around his own middle. The bed seemed freezing with the Great Wall Of China between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm iver on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts (: <3


	13. When You're In Love, How Can You Stay Away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian watched him disappear from his sight, his hope that maybe Mickey had changed his mind quickly fading away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of made an asshole, au, Ned Lishman???

Mickey waited as the two days seemed to drag by. There was a constant ache each night and he missed Ian's arms wrapped around, covering him like a blanket.

When the time came to see his parents out the door, he slipped his hand in to Ian's, not missing the look of surprise on his face, and watched as his parents packed up to leave.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Ethan," Amy said as she shook Ian's hand.

She hugged Mickey tight and whispered in his ear, "Hold on tight to this one."

His arms went limp around her and he barely nodded his head. He wanted to, God did he want to. But this was someone else's boyfriend she was talking about, he had no right to.

He slipped his hand back into Ian's and waited by the door, watching his parents leave. Once they were out of sight, he let his fingers fall out of the grasp the taller man had in them and walked back to his room, slamming the door for added effect.

*

Ian watched him disappear from his sight, his hope that maybe Mickey had changed his mind quickly fading away.

He needed to pack his clothes, but knew that Mickey wanted I be left alone. He saw Mandy walk through to the kitchen and nod her head toward it. 

"What's going on with you two?" she asked.

"I told him about Darren," Ian said simply. 

"What, you told him you're fucking some old asshole because you think you won't ever get anything better? I told you Ian, that man isn't your fucking keeper."

He tried to ignore the biting words as he hung his head and said, "I told him I sorta had a boyfriend."

"But you don't, Darren is a jealous psychotic prick. You just gonna let him ruin your fucking life whenever he feels like? He doesn't own you, Ian, so stop acting like he does."

Mandy's words continued to cut through him, everyone of them ringing a truth he didn't want to acknowledge. He sighed and ran his hand down his face. He had to get his clothes soon or later.

He knocked on the door and only heard a grunt in response. He opened the door and pushed in. Mickey was laying on the bed, a book or some shit in his hands. His eyes didn't even move from the pages.

Ian gathered his stuff and threw it in a bag. He knew saying sorry would just make things worse so instead he blurted, "I can explain, Mick. Just let me explain."

That got him a glare from the other man before he turned back to the pages of the item in his hands.

Ian left the room without another word, he kissed Mandy on the way out, and decided he was more then likely never going to see the house again.

*

The fuck was wrong with her asshole brother and douchebag best friend? They were fine and then Ian went and fucked things up.

Boyfriend, that was a fucking joke! He only ever saw the guy when old fucker needed a good lay. And Mickey. If she knew her brother, which she did, she knew he wouldn't give Ian the chance to explain.

She barged into his room eliciting a loud, "What the fuck Mandy!"

"Douchebag, go get your boyfriend."

"The fuck are you talking about?" she watched the way he hung his head and couldn't help the twinge of sympathy growing inside her.

"Fucking Ian and you know it. You didn't even let him explain did you?" She watched him look away and shook her head. "You're a fucking pussy."

Mickey jumped off his bed and shouted, "Pussy? I'm not a fucking pussy! I'm sorry I don't want to be the guy that wrecks a home because I'm fucking another dudes man!"

"Ian and that fucker aren't even dating asshole! The man's in his 60's and calls Ian up when he wants a good fuck!"

She watched Mickey's mouth snap shut then said, "Has been since Ian was 16. The old prick is a douchebag, he gets jealous and shit over Ian, but never wanted to put a label on anything. You aren't a fucking home wrecker because there isn't a home to fucking wreck. And to be honest I've never seen him ever look as happy as he's been this past week."

Mickey seemed to be processing everything that was said and he rubbed at his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "So he doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"Fuck no! Now are you gonna stay here sitting in your ass all day, or are you going to go after Ian?"

Like hell Mandy was gonna watch her brother and best friend fuck up the one good thing that either of them had ever gotten.

*

Mickey watched Mandy's retreating form as he tries to understand what she'd just told him. He had to admit, the way Mandy explained it made him think that maybe whoever this creepy fucker wasn't Ian's boyfriend. 

Creepy fucker. How the hell could the man think Ian was only a cheap lay, nothing but a warm mouth? He was fucking wrong. 

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to Ian, have him explain what was going on? He grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out the door, throwing over his shoulder to a smirking Mandy, "I'll be back in a little bit."

*

Ian nearly swallowed his tongue when the knocker at the door turned out to be Mickey. "The fuck you doing here, Mick?"

The older man didn't wait for invitation in, but instead pushed past the redhead and into the house. "This place is a piece of shit man."

"Your in a hood on the SouthSide, what were you expecting?" Ian stood shuffling his feet, not exactly knowing what to say. 

Luckily he didn't have to because Mickey barked out, "You said you could explain, so fucking explain, Ian."

His words caught him off guard, but in no time the story was spilling out of his mouth. "Darren was Fiona's boyfriends dad, I met him when I was about fourteen, right after I came out to my family. He was there and just kind of helped me through some shit. I was about 16 when we started hooking up. It's never been anything serious, Mick. To him, I'm nothing but a good lay. He gets jealous over stupid shit, but never wants to label this as anything. But, God I swear Mickey, I wanna be with you. I've never felt like this with Darren, and I don't think I ever will."

After a few moments of silence, Mickey whispered, "Your not."

Ian wondered when they'd gotten so close, but it didn't matter. "Not what?" he asked confused.

"Your not just a cheap lay," Mickey's eyes met his and Ian was trying to figure out the words that weren't being said by the man in front of him.

Something snapped in Ian, maybe it was the two days of hardly even a brush of hands, but he lunged at Mickey and plastered his mouth over his.

Mickey's reaction was instant, he pushed him backwards onto the couch and kissed him back, hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts!! (: <3


	14. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey toyed with the fingers dangling over his shoulders and he shrugged. "I don't know, I mean the offer for you to stay still stands. It would be easier then you keeping a drawer of fucking clothes here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's one thirty and I'm so tired its not even funny. I'll go through this tomorrow and edit. Not sure how many chapters more I'm going to do, but I think once I finish this I'll do shorter fics with them together. Already have some ideas thanks to maryellen590!!

Mandy was going out of her mind waiting for Mickey to get home. It had been hours, so she hopes at this point they'd have made up. Maybe they didn't and he was off by himself? That would be fucking shitty.

She sits at the table and looks at the clock. This was fucking torture. If hose two didn't make up, she was going to bash their fucking heads in. She needed a distraction, but so far nothing had worked.

She had finally decided to do the sink load of dishes that had been calling to her since breakfast when the front door slammed shut.

Mickey appeared in the doorway and behind him a certain redhead. "You two shitheads finally make up?"

"What do you think?" Micky asked, yanking the door of the fridge open and grabbing two beers. 

"So, what's goin' on then?"

"What do ya mean?" Mickey asked, handing in beer to Ian and popping the cap off his own. 

"I mean this morning you wanted Ian gone for good, but now here he is. What are you two gonna do?"

Mandy already knew the answer to the question. Sooner or later Mickey was going to ask Ian to move in, she was hoping sooner. But now? Who knew. She watched as Ian and Mickey locked eyes and then head back to the bedroom. She'd have to remember earplugs tonight.

*

Ian sat up against the headboard with Mickey laying in between his legs, they were both cradling their beers when Ian asked, "What are we gonna do, Mick?"

Mickey toyed with the fingers dangling over his shoulders and he shrugged. "I don't know, I mean the offer for you to stay still stands. It would be easier then you keeping a drawer of fucking clothes here."

Ian nuzzles into his hair and sighed. Mickey could get used to this, who knows maybe he would.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Ian's voice sounded unsure as he asked.

Mickey set his beer aside and shifted so he was straddling Ian's lap. He ran a hand up into his hair and the other one wrapped around the back of his neck. "I think it's a stupid fucking idea, but the best stupid fucking idea I've ever had. We'll make it work." Then Mickey added with a laugh, "I mean you already met the parents."

Ian surged forward and rested their foreheads together. "I don't wanna fuck this up again," he whispered. 

Mickey pressed his lips to Ian's quickly and added with a smirk, "Then don't."

"I can't promise that I'm not going to do something that pisses you off or some stupid shit I end up regretting."

"And I can't either, but that's okay. Relationships are about taking risks and trusting the other person. So, either of us do stupid shit, we talk about it, it's simple."

Ian smiled and dragged Mickey down for another kiss, this one all tongues and teeth. They'd be fine, Mickey was sure if it.

*

That night Ian curled around the dark haired man, pulling him as close to his body as possible. He'd missed this, he'd only gone two nights without it, but it was fucking hell. 

"Squeeze any tighter and I might just bust," Mickey said lazily. 

Ian loosened his grip at the words, but only a little. "So, when do you want me to move my stuff in?" His voice sounded unsure, even to him. He didn't want to push things, but to be honest he wanted to spend as many nights as he could just like this.

"When the fuck do you think?" Mickey replied. "We're doing it tomorrow." Ian felt the man press further into his arms and he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his mouth. 

They were gonna be fine, he'd make sure of that.

*

Ian, Mandy, and Mickey were all at the Gallagher house the next morning. Everyone was out except Carl and maybe Debbie. 

Mickey hovered behind Ian, not exactly sure what to do. He played with the edges of the taller mans shirt until Ian looked back and grinned. "Let's get started."

With the three of them it didn't take long to get things moved, especially because Ian didn't have much. He only needed about a drawer and a half and basically no closet space. 

By the end of the afternoon they were collapsed on the bed, not really wanting to move. Mickey raked his hands through the mop of red hair while Ian smiled and hummed.

In no time they were curled up against each other, drifting of to get some much needed sleep.

That's when Mickey decided he could spend the rest of his life just like this, wrapped in Ian's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm over in tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts!! (: <3


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought it the most appropriate place to one night blurt out unceremoniously, "I think I love you."

It didn't take long to get in a pattern. Ian and Mickey would get up in the morning usually going for a quick fuck before getting dressed and making breakfast. 

After, Ian would go spend some time with his family. Carl had finally gotten the treatment he needed and was doing a while hell of a lot better.

By lunch he'd be back and greet Mickey with a nice long kiss. Something he could swear on was that he'd never get used to that tongue, or the taste it left in his mouth when it was pulled out. 

They'd eat and maybe watch some tv before Mickey finished up his days worth of work. They'd make dinner and Mandy would come home, most of the time with Lip on her arm. 

They'd eat, clean up, and then go back to their room, curl up in the bed with the tv playing, and just relaxing against each other.

This was Mickey's favorite part of the day, resting his elbows on Ian's legs and his head tucked under the younger man's chin. 

So he thought it the most appropriate place to one night blurt out unceremoniously, "I think I love you."  
Ian's hand stopped drawing circles onto Mickey's bare stomach and he cleared his throat. Mickey knew it had have been to soon. He shifted uncomfortably and added, "I just thought you should know."

Ian's fingers continued their shapes and his breath behind his ear made Mickey shiver despite the warm summer evening. "So, you only think you love me?"

Mickey picked up on his teasing tone and scoffed. "You could call it love, I guess. It's that feeling where I wanna kiss and kill you all at the same time during a fight, or how the first and last thing I want to see is your stupid face everyday." He pulled Ian's other arm around until it was hugging his waist tightly. "I think I knew it was love though, the day I decided I never wanted to leave these arms again."

*

That night Ian curled around Mickey tighter then usual nuzzled into his hair. That's when he realized he'd never said it back to Mickey. He felt it, God did he feel if, but he hadn't said it.

He pulled him even closer, if that were possible, and whispered, "God, do I fucking love you."

He felt Mickey shift in his arms until he was facing him. "You don't have to say it just because I did," he whispered. 

"I'm not doing it because you said it, I'm doing it because it's how I feel. I think I've felt it since the first time I laid eyes on you."

Ian's lips found Mickey's in the dark. Their mouths moved together until Mickey broke away. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Mickey turned back around and pressed against Ian's chest. They were going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last "chapter" of the fic, but I think I'll still continue their story with smaller ones. If you have any ideas for one you can drop it over in my tumblr ask box @inside-a-writers-mind18 or here on ao3!! (: <3


	16. Running Into The Ex's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's got a fucking boyfriend asshole, so I suggest you get the fuck outta here before you're walking outta here with your teeth in your hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me a lot longer to post this then I thought it would, so sorry!!

Ian panicked, his eyes immediately searching for those piercing blue ones he knew would be somewhere, possibly near the bar?

The figure he knew all too well was quickly gaining on him and he soon felt a tap on his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut tight before turning around with a tight smile.

"Darren! How are you?" he knew the statement sounded fake, forced, and completely terrified. Terrified, because he knew if he didn't get Mickey out soon someone was going to end up with a bust lip and several broken body parts. And he knew it wouldn't be him or Mickey.

He felt Darren's fingertips brush against his skin lightly and that greedy smile he knew all too well. "I'm good. But you, you look amazing."

Ian pushed out a small chuckle and tried to sidestep the other mans touch, but Darren's hand just seemed to move with him no matter what direction he twisted. His eyes skirted around the room, once again searching for Mickey.

"You should come back to mine, we could have a drink. Maybe catch up?" Looking into his eyes, Ian knew 'catching up' was the last thing the man in front of him wanted to do.

"Look, I can't I-" his mouth was forming the last word of his sentence when he felt a familiar hand slide from the small of his back to his waist.

"He's got a fucking boyfriend asshole, so I suggest you get the fuck outta here before you're walking outta here with your teeth in your hands."

"Oh, don't be rude. There's no reason you can't both come back to my place."

*

Mickey's blood had already been boiling seeing Ian trying to dodge the man's hands but the fucker had kept at it, but at the suggestion that the three go back to his was what it took for him to reach his boiling point.

"Excuse you?" Mickey asked while barking out a laugh. "You really think he wants to be anywhere near your ass when he can't even handle your hand on his arm?" he asked the last part and pointedly pushed the other mans arm out of the way.

"Well, once upon a time he had a real thing for my ass," he watched the man's smug grin and then looked to Ian.

The redhead grimaced and then rubbed at his forehead. That was all it took for Mickey to connect the dots. He reached out a hand to gently pull Ian's hand away from his face and asked, "Is this him?"

If he had blinked, he might have missed Ian nod his head yes. His fist balled at his side and he whipped around to face Darren.

"Mick," he heard Ian murmur in a small voice.

He threw a punch at the unsuspecting taller man and he stumbled to the ground. "Think it's fun to jerk one at underage boys, huh?" he gave a swift kick to the man's ribs before dragging his head up and giving another swift punch to his nose. "Think it's fun to wipe your fucking ass with 'em?" He stopped and grabbed the man by his collar saying hoarsely, "You ever step anywhere near my boyfriend again and I'll fuck your face up so bad your own kids won't know who the fuck you are."

He shoved the man's face back down to the club floor and grabbed Ian's hand. The last thing they needed was to be barred from another club, they were running out of options.

*

As soon as they got home Ian marched Mickey off to the bathroom and made him sit on the toilet seat. He wet a rag and pulled Mickey's bloodied knuckles closer.

He winced at the pain and Ian punched him in the arm. "It was a fucking stupid thing to do, Mick."

"He's an asshole." He hoped that would obviously justify his actions, but knowing Ian it wouldn't.

"You probably broke his nose," Ian said, rinsing out the cloth and laying it on his hand, gently pressing.

"He's lucky I didn't brake worse. Who does the fucker think he is? Just because you two used to bang doesn't mean you still want his wrinkly old ass."

Ian threw the rag on the floor and ran a hand up into Mickey's hair. The older man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Ian leaned down and pressed a kiss to his shoulder and said, "Thanks."

Mickey hummed, then asked, "For what, dumbass?"

"For beating the absolute shit out of Darren," Ian said against the soft skin behind Mickey's ear.

"Exactly how appreciative are you?" Mickey asked, running his hands along Ian's sides and settling on his ass.

"Mmmm," Ian mumbled as he nipped at his boyfriends neck. "Maybe I should just show you."

*

Mickey's eyes scanned the coffee shop as Ian sat down beside him. They were waiting for Lip and Mandy, but as usual the two were late. "Don't know why we always come so early," Mickey grumbled. "I know something we could have been doing that's a whole lot better then waiting for your asshole brother and my slutty sister."

Ian ran his hand soothingly up the inside of Mickey's thigh and said absentmindedly, "I'm sure you could," as he looked back down at his paper.

"And why do we always tell them the time we _actually_ want them here, I mean we should tell them a half hour before so they actually make it on time. Ian are you even listening to me?"

"Half hour before we want them here so they make it on time," Ian replied, taking a sip of his too hot coffee. "I gotta got to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

He watched Ian as he left and couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"This seat taken?"

"Fuck off," Mickey said, not even glancing in the persons direction.

"How I've missed your abrasive manner, Mick."

His head snapped at the sound of an all too familiar voice and the smile that was threatening to split his face turned quickly into a scowl. "The fuck do you want Ethan?"

The man plopped down in the chair across from him and gave him an easy smile. "You give up on that redhead yet?"

"You mean Ian? Fuck no."

"Come on, Mick. We had some fun times, remember?"

"Stop calling me Mick and yeah we did, but all that went out the fucking window the day you shoved it up some other guys ass."

*

Ian stepped out of the bathroom and immediately recognized the man sitting across from Mickey. He knew him from that day a few months in Mickey's kitchen, Ethan. The cheating motherfucker who was the reason they were together now.

The closer he got the more he could see the anger washing over Mickey's face and he spotted the guys hand resting on Mickey's arm. Ian sat back down next to his boyfriend and intertwined their fingers.The other man at the table jumped at his sudden appearance and pulled his hand away at Ian's obvious possessive gesture.

"Ethan, right? Mickey's told me so much about you. Unfortunately, none of it good."

The other mans eyes darted to Mickey and he grunted. "Your parents ever find out about this stupid fucking charade you've got going on?"

Mickey shifted and said, "Not that it's any of your business, but there isn't any charade going on. Ian's my boyfriend, end of."

"So they know he's not really me? Because, the way I see it, I could call them up right now, tell them everything. I just might do that." The man got up without another word just as Lip and Mandy stepped through the coffee house doors.

"You don't think he'll actually call, do you?" Ian asked.

Mickey squeezed his fingers tighter and said, "Naw, he's just fucking around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 so come say hi and I take prompts if you have any!! (: <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best!! <3 Come see me on tumblr @ inside-a-writers-mind18. (: I take prompts if anyone wants to give them. <3


End file.
